LuckyMothball
Ylopon is a very shy girl who can be seen in R41NBOW_RUMPUS_P4RTY_TOWN. As a mutant blood, she tends to obey and do whatever the high bloods say unless they say they don't want to be treated as high bloods. She hides everything related with her past and blood colour, a bit too much. But almost no-one has questioned her about it before. Biography She was a normal wiggler along with her frienemies, until they understood how the Hemospectrum worked. She had to move from the city to the woods in order to survive. Some high bloods caught her and sold her to a sea dweller as a slave, and killed her Lusus. There she met torture and a Red blood, in who she though she had some pale feelings for, but the conditions weren't the best to start a romance, so nothing came out of it. Their "owner" didn't cull them because he enjoyed torturing them and they were a free service. Ylopon and the other girl plotted a plan to escape, but only Ylopon survived it. She had to run away again and move to another forest. There she met a Blue blood, and thinking Ylopon was a Red - Yellow blood, she helped her. Even though it is not normal to share Hives with another Troll, that was the first step to her first Moirallegiance. Ylopon cut herself in the kitchen while she was cooking and her Moirail could finally see she was a mutant, so she tried to cull her. Ylopon was faster and had to kill her own Moirail in order to survive. Since she didn't have any other place to go, she decided to stay on her now dead Moirail's Hive. Some perigees later, the sea dweller who bought her found her and set her Hive on fire with the help of some other Trolls. Fortunately, she wasn't in at that exact time, and could escape without they knowing she was still alive. Now, she lives in a cave in the mountains. Personality Ylopon is very shy at first, she usually stutters unless she feels comfortable with her surroundings. She dislikes physical contact, but she won't push the people away unless they are low bloods. She prefers to abscond rather than fighting, but she will attack if she feels danger. Relationships She is mostly afraid of people, and will make sure they don't really mind mutants before starting even a friendship/frienemiship. But she won't tell anybody she is a mutant. If someone pushes her too much (if they aren't high bloods) she would even push them away. She likes to take time to know the person and evaluate if that person would make a good ally. Lusus BatMom died when some high bloods captured her and sold her into slavery at a young age. She doesn't really know how she was, but her memories of her Lusus are mostly good memories. Having someone who didn't care about her blood colour and who helped her every time she needed it. Trivia Bluh Category:Mutant blood Category:Living Category:Fantroll